<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me by Adamarks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302651">Kiss Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/pseuds/Adamarks'>Adamarks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Loosely based on trc, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, bloody lip, no kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/pseuds/Adamarks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lips licked. Simon tastes blood this time. </p><p>“You need some chapstick.” </p><p>A tongue pokes the wound. “Yeah.” </p><p>-</p><p>Based on the car scene where Blue and Gansey rub faces because they can’t kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/gifts">theflyingpeach</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a prompt from @theflyingpeach: Kissing....without kissing (:</p><p>If you haven’t read TRC, basically Blue can’t kiss Gansey or he’ll die.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baz’s hand slid over the steering wheel. A small sigh blew from between his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Simon cracked his neck and gazed out the window. The street was damp, so the lights were reflected in bright long stripes. He licked his lips because they were chapped. They were chapped because he kept licking them. Vicious cycle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They crawled to a stop. A red light caressed their faces. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baz chanced a look. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Simon chanced back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A swallow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lips licked. Simon tastes blood this time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need some chapstick.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A tongue pokes the wound. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A breath hitches. Breathing stops. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The middle of the night. They’re alone in the world. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baz.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The light’s green.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eyes find eyes again. His mouth drops open to reply. Less than a second passes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Simon launches himself over the console, gripping Baz’s face, pressing their foreheads together, noses hugging, breaths weaving together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lips not touching. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baz’s hands shoot up to grip Simon, hold him there, selfishly taking everything he can get. Their faces move against each other, lips kept just far enough apart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lips drag across cheeks. Tongues dart out to taste, something forbidden. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">If this is what </span>
    <span class="s1">not </span>
    <span class="s2">kissing Simon is like, then...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baz,” he pants. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Snow.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not that,” he whines. His lips are hanging open, the bottom one still bloody. Baz lets himself lean in and, with the very tip of his tongue, prod the wound. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">This doesn’t count,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> he half-prays as he tastes pennies. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Surely, this doesn’t count.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Simon.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The light turns red again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They don’t notice. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>